User blog:Silence4/The Sile Series:First Sins Part 2
http://bleedmancomics.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silence4/The_Sile_Series:First_Sins_Part_1 Chapter 15:Awakening I stood there basking in the sun. It felt different. I felt different. An incredible power flowed though me. My mind felt clearer. I was like I've been asleep for a long time and have just finally woken up. I closed my eyes and smiled. Standing between Vehlo and Beleth while my powers were fully released... Memories..Nastalgia..Happiness..Rage. I opened my eyes and frowned. I remembered everything. With my powers, came my sealed memories. This is pay back that has been maturing for nearly a decade. I heard Beleth laugh. "Your quite annoying. You should be died." I sneered at him. "Your just gotta try harder." He got mad and pointed to a group of six demons. "You lot," he pointed at me,"kill him." They charged at me. After they were close enough, I got serious. I waited for their attacks. The first demon to get to me thrusted a spear at me. I side stepped it, grabbed it and swung the demon away and into the one behind it. Two demons lunged at me. I swung the spear and hit both of them into another demon. I turned to the last demon. It was already next to me and was swing a sword down at me. I positioned the spear's tip slightly above my head. The sword hit the spear but the demon froze in shock. I had caught the edge of the sword with the tip of the spear. I let go of the spear and kicked the demon. It 'broke' in two and faded away. I straightened up and turned to Beleth. "Sorry, not hard enough." I looked at all the demons. I'm gonna need my sword. I looked around but couldn't find it. I closed my eyes and extended my senses. Though the bond I have with the sword is new and weak, I managed to locate it within a demon. I opened my eyes and looked toward him. I concentrated and felt my powers flow out. Time stopped. I ran and grabbed the demon's face. Time started back up. "What the..?" the demon said as I lifted him up. "So he gave it to one of his Sins huh." "What are you.. How did you..?" I pulled my hand back. My powers engulfed it and a dark energy surrounded it. "I'll give you only one chance Gluttony, give me our weapons and I'll let you live." He was silent for a second then started laughing. "Do you think you can threaten me? You're surrounded by our legion. I am Beleth's Gluttony you can't..urgh." I thrusted my hand though him. My powers flowed through him and found my sword and the others weapons. I pulled my arm out and with it, the weapons. "I gave you your chance." I threw his body up and pointed at him. The air got thicker. *boom* Gluttony disappeared and a small black ball fell from where he was. I picked up the weapons and stopped time again. I ran back to the others and stabbed their own weapons in front of them. I started time again. I held the sword in my left hand. "Grab onto the hilts." They obeyed imediately. Everyone stared at me. My friends in amazement, Beleth in rage, the rest of his Sins in interest, and the legion in fear. I pointed the sword at them. "Let's play a game. It's called Run. You all have 2-3 seconds to live. Try to get away." I focused my powers to the blade as I moved it to my right. Purple sparks appeared around the blade. I swung it the the left. Multiple shockwaves hit my friends as they held onto their weapons. The entire legion screamed in agony. All of the demons were torn to shreds as my attacks hit them. A black haze formed. When it cleared, only Beleth and five of the Sins were left. The looked at me in shock. "Jeez, that's it?" I rested the sword on my shoulder. "Beleth you've gotten really pathetic. Your legion eight, no nine years ago was much stronger." They all stared at me. "Also..let's see." The studied the Sins that were left. Pride stood next to Beleth. Two females, Lust and Wrath from the looks of their armor, and two other males, Sloth and Envy. Sloth was holding the shoulder with a missing arm. "It looks like Greed was killed and Sloth there is injured." Beleth laughed. "You've caught me off guard. First you survive the poison, now you've killed my demons." He lifted his arms. The ground shook. A haze formed around Beleth and his Sins again. It cleared and revealed another army of demons. Beleth laughed again. "This number of demons is but a small portion of my legion. As long as we are in my Barrier, I can summon more of my legion." I sighed. "Oh man." I looked at him. "Did you seriously just tell me what to destroy first?" He looked confused. "What?" I sneered at him. "If it's just a Barrier, I'll just have to use a Battlefield." "A Battlefield?" I raised my arm forward and faced the palm down. I concentrated on the ring. A blue light glowed and sparks came from it. It ring disappeared and the light condensed. In my hand was a new sword. It had a white blade and hilt and in the guard was a large blue gem. I swung it out. "Time and Space controlled by steel. Heed my command. As your master appear before me." I crossed my blades in front of me. A bolt shot from it and to the roof of the Barrier. "Battlefield: Arena" Category:Blog posts